User talk:Wanderer23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wanderer23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 15:32, November 19, 2012 Re: Help Just a Staff member who is trying to help out this wiki's content. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :* I will look into helping those two wikias when I can. Thanks for pointing them out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up I assumed it was until the page was created for the character, so I just put brackets round the ones I had made as pages. I'll try to look at policy more carefully in future. Alex Jiskran 22:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Curiosity question Why does my editing bother you so? Most, probably 80% or more, of what I do is simply fixing a few small slips in the language and so on. I've been careful to keep other people's wording, and only change what is genuinely inaccurate. Does this affect your use of the site? Alex Jiskran 05:42, February 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:music >> Show me the evidence for music on Poof! You're Dead. Wanderer23 (talk) 04:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) * https://www.extrememusic.com/ > Search Zack Tempest and Select XCD012. "Loaded" is there. * Search "Zack Tempest Loaded" on Google. * Wikipedia Reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Hardy#cite_ref-254 i don't remember any changes on the Disciple page. Esposito say "Hey...It'll be okay." And there were no question marks in the the sentence "So, who's he gonna go after now--you and me, some verison of Ryan and Beckett?" Misspopular (talk) 00:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) What was with the erasing on the recap for The Wild RoverMisspopular (talk) 21:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I like the change but I like the way it used to be.Misspopular (talk) 03:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) hey agree with you quote u removed. Truly A Watcher (talk) 11:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Trent Wellesley The character states that his father, presumably another brother, is dead. From the subtitles - You think I'm rich because my last name's Wellesley, but my dad died when I was a kid. Alex Jiskran 18:56, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Who/whom The machine is wrong. 'Whom' is the object form. Here 'who' refers to Random Pierce's status as the subject of the clause. 'Happen to' cannot possibly apply as it refers to an accidental occurrence, which this is not remotely. It is also for any other person save the third singular, which is the he/she/it form applicable here. Please don't inappropriately correct my grammar. Alex Jiskran 17:05, May 10, 2014 (UTC) LEAVE ME ALONE I don't know you RE:Raging Heat What was the reason? I'' thought it was because it hadn't been release yet when I first posted it. ~ redwall 12:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey. So, I noticed half of the quotes on the Montreal page was erased. Is there a problem with it? Misspopular (talk) 20:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) i dont want to get in trouble but I didn't do 12 edits, it was less than 12, like around 8 or 7. Misspopular (talk) 22:38, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Wanderer23, you are partly right about misspopular edits. She did at least 11 under a 4 hour period, I counted I kind of keep track of things like that. Christy32 (talk) 19:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Post edits Hey. I noticed you deleted the post on Javier Esposito page. To be honest, he really ''can sing. Don't believe me? Check out the actor Jon Huertas page. Misspopular (talk) 17:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :I know he can sing, but it was the way wrote. Did sound clear to me or my fellow users here. As trivia is get to long there. Wanderer23 (talk) 03:18, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I listened I listened and apologized :) UlrikEdertaler (talk) 20:52, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Edit summaries Thanks for the info. I guess I've been editing for so long on other wikis, adding them is second nature. And apologies for "brain fart"; I made a typing gaffe in my previous edit, and it was just a personal figure of speech acknowledging that I noticed and was correcting it. --Cubs Fan (talk) Thanks for trying to help I see you using template I was work on but was not ready to be use yet. but thanks for trying to help. that recap is way to long. Christy32 (talk) 02:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Guideline response Where do I find the guidelines since you didn't leave a link for it on my talk page. If you are talking about my recent info about Lt. Stan Holliwell, I was just improving the final parts. Was adding a history section to the culprits' page against the guidelines? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:11, September 3, 2015 (UTC)